


Who's This Douchebag?

by Auddish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddish/pseuds/Auddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for giftstuck 2013. </p>
<p>When you meet, all you want to do is wipe that stupid smirk off his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's This Douchebag?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



> Prompt: "Bro/Dirk is basically a crack OTP, but I can just see them meeting and Dirk being filled with loathing at the douchebag he grew up to be in another timeline plus being upset that even in a completely different world he was still a controlling, overbearing asshole."
> 
> Did you say crack OTP? I got you.

[](http://imgur.com/PkQGH5x)  
[](http://imgur.com/qWvLvem)

[](http://imgur.com/VvjUV9x)


End file.
